


A Good Friend

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, But for now it's a oneshot, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I might come back, Unrequited Love, a little sad, for now at least, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lex?” The tone is thick with sorrow, voice cracking around her name and Lexa is up in a second, feet already thrown over her bed in order to tug the pajama pants up her legs. Her phone is tucked between her shoulder and ear as she grabs her keys and wallet before pulling a hat on over her head, covering her bedhead. The entire time, the person on the other line cries.</p><p>“Where are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 in the morning so if anything is off then idk

She’s drawn out of her sleep as her pillow shakes, vibrations coming from her cell phone underneath. She checks the time and groans, her clock reading 3:43am. Rubbing her eyes, she grabs blindly for the device until her fingers come into contact. She picks it up sluggishly, sliding the answer button before laying it on the side of her head, eyes still closed and her head resting on her pillow.

“Hello?” Her voice is groggy.

“Lex?” The tone is thick with sorrow, voice cracking around her name and Lexa is up in a second, feet already thrown over her bed in order to tug the pajama pants up her legs. Her phone is tucked between her shoulder and ear as she grabs her keys and wallet before pulling a hat on over her head, covering her bedhead. The entire time, the person on the other line cries.

“Where are you?” When the address is given to her by a shaking voice, she types it into the GPS and climbs into her car, starting the engine and driving. She puts her phone on the dock and leaves the conversation running, letting the silence sit between them as she gets closer to the designated location.

When she pulls down the street, she can see her on the curb. Stopping next to her, she climbs out of her car, leaving it running to let the car heat up for when they climb in to escape the late November air. Clarke looks up, eyes empty.

“Thanks for coming. You’re a good friend.” Clarke says and Lexa just sits down next to Clarke and wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her in towards her in silence.

“Clarke.” She whispers, and the blonde’s body begins to shake in her arms. They sit like that for a bit, Clarke crying and Lexa holding her as she rubs soothing circles across her back, pressing her lips against Clarke’s temple every so often.

When she feels Clarke’s body still, no longer racking with sobs, Lexa pulls her back just enough to look at her. And Clarke avoids her gaze. Lexa sighs and gently grips Clarke’s chin and turns her neck to get her to make eye contact. With little reluctance, Clarke looks at her. Her eyes are red and puffy and there are tear stains leading down to her quivering lip. Lexa’s heart breaks at the sight.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She rests her forehead against her friend’s as she waits for an answer. She feels her head shake against her and sees Clarke’s eyes shut tight, her brow furrowing as more tears roll down her cheeks.

“Okay, we don’t have to. But we do have to go somewhere besides the corner of a road.” She says, standing up, Clarke’s arms falling from around Lexa’s waist pathetically. When Clarke made no move to stand, Lexa sighs and bends down. She slides one arm under the back of Clarke’s knees and the other around her back, picking her up with little effort and carries her to the passenger side of her car. When she gets to the door, she looks at Clarke, who seems to be lost in thought. She opens the door with the hand under Clarke’s leg and pulls it open, setting Clarke down gently in the seat and closes the door.

She climbs into the driver’s side and Clarke’s had immediately slips into Lexa’s the minute she’s got the door closed. Looking at Clarke, she has her forehead resting against the window and her gaze is empty. Lexa feels her heart break.

They drive around with no set destination while Clarke plays with Lexa’s fingers in her lap. They’ve been going in a circle around their small town, passing the small convenient store for the fourth time before Clarke speaks up, her voice raspy and thick.

“We had sex.” And Lexa hurts when she hears this because nobody will ever be good enough for Clarke and they’ve only been together for a month and the fact that he was her first sucks.

Clarke looks empty and Lexa pulls over, turning of the car and turning to lean her back against the car door, one leg propped up on the seat and waits for Clarke to speak again. Clarke looks at her for a second before down at her now empty hands, Lexa’s now in her own lap.

The blonde runs a hand through her hair before mirroring Lexa’s position. She pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

“It was okay at first. He kissed me and said nice things and took things slow.” Her jaw juts forward in an attempt to fight off tears.

“Then he just quit being kind. He quit taking care of me and just focused on his own needs. He quit being slow and never stopped to see if I was okay.” She laughs then, but it’s sad and makes Lexa’s brow furrow in sympathy.

“He finished in maybe two minutes. If that. I didn’t even begin to feel anything.” Her hands move to cover her face and Lexa doesn’t know what to say. So instead she crawls into the backseat, wrapping her arms around Clarke and pulling her on top of her carefully, resting her chin on the top of Clarke’s head and wrapping her arms around her waist. Clarke’s arms rest on Lexa’s shoulders and their legs lay tangled on the length of the backseat.

“I thought he loved me but as soon as we finished he told me to get dressed and leave.” Her voice was filled with emotion, Lexa’s heart aching even deeper. She kisses the top of Clarke’s head.

“You deserve so much more than that.” And honestly, it’s not the best thing to say but Lexa has never been able to say the right thing but Clarke knows she means well and it that’s what counts so she tightens her hold around Lexa’s shoulders and kisses her neck before resting her head on her shoulder and letting her eyes close.

They lay there like that until they wake up again to the sun shining in their eyes and at some point Clarke ended up entirely on top of Lexa, her face buried in the crook of her neck in an attempt to avoid the sun in her eyes. Lexa rubs her hands softly on Clarke’s back and coaxes her out of her slumber, Clarke letting out a whine of disapproval as she nuzzles Lexa’s neck further. After some time, Clarke finally accepts being awake and pulls away from Lexa. She sits up, one of Lexa’s legs behind Clarke’s back and the other rests in her lap. Clarke rubs one of her eyes before looking at Lexa, who hasn’t taken her eyes off Clarke since she woke up. Clarke smiles at her, then.

“Thank you.” She tells her and Lexa shrugs, disregarding Clarke’s words. She sits up next to Clarke, wincing at her stiff back as she tries to loosen up her muscles. Clarke gives her an apologetic look.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” Lexa moves to climb over the console into the driver’s seat, grunting as she falls into the seat. Clarke laughs before following suit, falling into the passenger seat. They take the long way home, music playing quietly as Clarke holds Lexa’s hand in her lap, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. But the drive is too short and they pull into Clarke’s driveway and their little early morning is coming to an end and they’re both sad.

Clarke’s grip tightens around Lexa’s hand, not willing to let go just yet, and her lip is quivering but there aren’t any tears in her eyes so Lexa considers that good progress for only six hours since the incident. She squeezes Clarke’s hand to gain her attention and when the blonde looks up, Lexa leans across the console and places a loving kiss on her friend’s cheek. The smile that forms on Clarke’s mouth is small but it’s enough for now.

“I’m sorry this happened to you. You deserve better than what you got last night.” Lexa tells her for the second time today, voice filled with honesty. And that breaks Clarke, the tears fall and Lexa thinks she really fucked up until Clarke look at her again and while she’s crying, there’s a large grin as well. Then she stops, face getting serious.

“I don’t, actually. I am where I have always been meant to be.” And that statement is both the most honest and dishonest statement ever spoken, Lexa thinks. Because she doesn’t deserve to have been used as an object during a night that she had probably glorified and fantasized about. She should have been handled with so much love and care that she wouldn’t feel so gross afterwards like she does now. But she does deserve to be here now, parked outside of her loving home in her safe and friendly neighborhood in a car with her best friend, who loves her more than she will ever let on. She deserves that and so much more.

Lexa just gives her a sad smile before kissing her cheek again before pulling away, resting her hands on the steering wheel and tightly gripping the wheel in habit. Clarke looks hurt by the sudden loss of contact but doesn’t comment, instead she unfastens her seatbelt and opens the car door, giving Lexa another smile before closing the door and heading into her home. 

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa whispers before pulling out of the driveway and makes her way home, already expecting the lengthy thank you text from Clarke, telling her how she’s such a good friend. Because that’s what Lexa is. A good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it make sure you leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Follow me @ broodpuff on tumblr.


End file.
